That's Not Me
by ika.zordick
Summary: Percayalah, itu bukan aku! Just thinking of you pains the heart. That's not me. I'm not so weak. Desember Ceria KiHyun


**That's Not Me**

**.**

**Percayalah, itu bukan aku! Just thinking of you pains the heart. That's not me. I'm not so weak. **

**.**

**DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN**

**.**

**.**

**Boys Love, Mature Content (For Language and Bloody), Khas ika zordick, gak suka gak usah baca. Udah di peringatin ya.. **

**.**

Namanya Kim Kibum.

Seorang laki laki tertutup yang menghabiskan waktunya sendiri.

.

.

"Kita putus saja" sebuah kalimat yang terdiri dari tiga kata itu menghancurkan dirinya. Menghilangkan senyum simpul di bibirnya. Menghapuskan segala kebahagiaan yang sudah ia iming imingkan dalam hidupnya kelak.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, sejak Cho Kyuhyun—kekasih hatinya mengatakan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Segalanya menjadi tak sempurna. Segalanya menjadi cacat. Segalanya menjadi sakit. Sebenarnya untuk dirinya sendiri, tidak untuk kedua belah pihak.

Anggap saja—

Kim Kibum di bodohi. Dia jatuh cinta dan sangat terlalu cinta pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

Lelaki mempesona yang sanggup membuatnya lupa jika hidup itu menyakitkan. Seseorang yang mampu membuatnya melupakan kehancuran keluarganya, kematian mereka kemudian kehidupannya yang serba tidak cukup.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun itu sempurna, karena—

Kibum itu tidak ada lebihnya.

.

.

Delapan musim telah berganti, terus menerus dan ia belum juga melupakan sedikitpun tentang Kyuhyun. Anggaplah dia yang sial, karena terlalu mencintai lelaki yang terlalu baik seperti Cho Kyuhyun. Dia tak mampu untuk melupakan setiap kenangan yang ia habiskan dengan sang mantan kekasih. Sedikit pun.

Dan inilah kebiasaan lelaki dengan kacamata berframe hitam itu. Menghabiskan waktu tiap malamnya dengan berlari mengintari kota. Sembilan puluh menit.

Demi apa?

Demi membuatnya lelah dan lupa akan sakit di hatinya.

.

.

Nafasnya memburu, ia membuka pintu apartemen kecilnya. Ia melepas sepatunya setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu itu kembali dari dalam. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju kamar, merebahkan tubuhnya yang dibanjiri keringat di atas kasur yang tak terlalu empuk itu. Mengatur nafasnya yang memburu sambil menatapi langit langit kamarnya yang kecoklatan dan terdapat beberapa hiasan berupa sarang laba laba di atas sana.

"Aku merindukanmu" gumamnya.

"Merindukanku?" Kibum melihat ke samping, bertatap mata dengan tatapan nakal milik Kyuhyun. Caramel coklat itu seolah memanggilnya. Begitu bening dan jernih, membuat Kibum terhanyut dengan gejolak cintanya.

Kibum tidak menjawab. Ia masih betah menatapi sosok yang di dapatinya di kamarnya tersebut. Ia mencoba menggapai dan sosok itu hilang. Cho Kyuhyun hanya imajinasinya dan ia berharap hokum di negaranya mengizinkan pernikahan dengan imajinasi sendiri agar ia tak perlu segila ini.

Dia memang gila. Tidak ada hal konyol sejenis itu di dunia ini. Hak asasi manusia juga ada batasannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus menambah waktu berlariku agar aku segera tertidur ketika sampai di depan pintu" gumamnya lagi.

Percayalah! Kibum tidak pernah berbicara sepanjang gumamannya. Ia merasa malu. Dia rasa jika suaranya hanya akan menyebut nama Kyuhyun jika keluar dari rongga mulutnya. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun mendengar jika ia belum bisa berpaling darinya, lelaki iblis itu pasti langsung mengejek Kibum.

Sebagai—

Orang miskin yang terlalu banyak bermimpi. Sekali lagi! Kibum bukan hanya kurang beruntung tapi dia itu terlalu SIAL.

.

.

Jika boleh jujur. Kibum mengalami masalah serius. Ia telah menjadi orang yang bukan dirinya sendiri sekarang. Kibum memang pendiam, tapi dia bukan pemalu. Kibum memang tertutup tapi bukan berarti dia selalu menghidar ketika seseorang menyapanya. Kibum juga seorang yang ahh—entahlah, gila mungkin.

Kibum selalu takut mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Ia takut saat Kyuhyun kembali, Kyuhyun akan kecewa karena ia tak menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Kibum rasa Kyuhyun meminta berpisah darinya karena Kibum banyak berubah.

Kibum lebih mencintai imajinasinya. Ketika Kyuhyun melakukan apapun yang ia mau karena pengaruh otaknya padahal wujud aslinya saja entah dimana. Kibum yang dulu adalah seseorang yang penuh logika dan Kibum yang sekarang menjadi manusia yang penuh dengan fantasi.

Karena apa?

"Kyuhyun" Kibum bergumam kembali, menemukan Kyuhyun merajuk di depan Televisi karena terlalu lama menunggu Kibum pulang—mungkin.

Kibum benar benar mengalami masalah serius. Sangat serius.

Tapi jika di dalami lagi, masalah Kibum itu pantas untuk di tertawakan. Dia hanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Kyuhyun. Dia gagal move on.

Kibum sadar akan itu dan dia kembali bergumam, "When no one is around, I should be able to live on my own" dia sedang membahas tentang orang orang yang berlalu lalang di dalam hidupnya kemudiang meninggalkannya sendiri. "Why then, after you left me, I became not myself?" sekarang dia kembali membahas tentang Kyuhyun.

Dia merasa konyol. Karena ini bukan dirinya. Kim Kibum bukan orang yang seperti ini.

.

.

Kibum meneteskan air mata malam ini. Ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di sebuah persimpangan dekat rumahnya. Sangat luar biasa, karena dia sangat merindukan lelaki itu dan lelaki itu kebetulan sekali muncul di hadapannya. Sebenarnya bukan di hadapannya, tapi anggaplah seperti itu, karena hanya Kibum yang melihat Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun tidak.

Kyuhyun manisnya turun di depan rumah besar dari dalam mobil mewah. Dia bersama seorang lelaki yang Kibum tahu sebagai tetangganya yang anak konglomerat itu. Mereka berciuman, sangat panas. Sangat panas, hingga tangan Choi Siwon—tetangga Kibum itu merayap dengan entengnya ke dalam kemeja yang dikenakan Kyuhyun.

Kibum ingin pergi dari sana. Tapi ia tak bisa.

Bukan karena dia takut ketahuan sedang mengintip. Bukan juga karena kakinya terlalu lemas akibat sakitnya hatinya. Melainkan ia merindukan Kyuhyun, jadi biarkan sebentar lagi ia melihat lelaki itu, setelah itu baru ia memikirkan sakit hatinya.

Jadi ketika Kyuhyun menghilang ke dalam rumah besar itu, Kibum akhirnya memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan sakit hatinya. Dia menangis ketika ia sampai di apartemennya, menepuk dadanya yang terasa sangat kebas.

Kenapa ia menjadi sangat cengeng?

"Kyuhyun" Kibum kembali menjawab segalanya dengan nama yang selalu ia gumamkan. "Just thinking of you pains the heart. That's not me. I'm not so weak." Kibum kembali meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini memalukan.

Bukankah cinta dapat membuat seseorang dewasa? Dan ketika cinta itu berakhir secara baik baik merupakan sebuah peningkatan yang berarti untuk hidup seseorang? Tapi mengapa hidup Kibum menjadi merosot kebawah, ahh—lebih tepatnya terjun bebas.

Kibum sadar satu hal lagi. Dia tidak bisa kembali mencintai dirinya sendiri seperti biasanya. Dia terlalu mencintai Kyuhyun. Anggaplah dia SIAL untuk kesekian kalinya. Moto hidupnya terdengar begitu menyedihkan. "Terlahir untuk mencintainya Cho Kyuhyun dan matipun karenanya"

.

.

Hari ini, Kibum baru saja selesai berlari. Rutinitas yang selalu ia lakukan agar ia bisa tertidur. Kyuhyun itu caffeine hidupnya, membuatnya menderita dan tak bisa tidur. Dia melepas jaket yang ia kenakan, mendudukkan dirinya di sofa usang ruang tamu apartemennya. Ia meronggoh sakunya, menemukan ponsel berjenis flip dari sana.

"_Selamat Tuan, anda beruntung. Silahkan cek laci nakas di ruang tamu anda"_ begitulah isi pesan yang tertulis di ponselnya. Kibum memandangnya datar, menghapus cepat isi pesan itu dari ponselnya.

Ia beranjak dari sofa, berjalan dengan langkah santai setengah bungkuk menuju nakas yang dimaksudkan. Ia membuka salah satu laci dan senyuman yang sangat tipis terlihat dibibirnya. Akhirnya ia bisa menikah dengan imajinasinya sendiri. Dia benar benar beruntung ternyata.

Kibum meraih benda itu. Tangannya bahkan sedikit bergetar karena senang. Tapi ia tak segera mengambil benda itu, ia memutuskan untuk menarik tangannya dan kembali menutup laci nakas tersebut.

Ia berjalan ke dapur, mengambil sebuah martil dari kotak perkakas. Martil itu sudah berkarat, Kibum selalu menghindari benda itu karena ia rasa ia tidak berbakat dalam bertukang dan selalu sukses membuat tangannya terluka. Tapi ia akan berhati hati kali ini.

Ia memakai kembali jaket bersungkupnya, memasukkan martil itu ke dalam kantung jaket yang letaknya di depan perutnya. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke sana juga demi menghalau udara dingin. Ia kembali berlari, hanya lari lari kecil.

.

.

Kibum menatap datar pintu coklat rumah besar yang baru saja ia lewati perkarangannya. Ia menekan tombol bel pintu. Sedikit gugup juga, karena sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyunnya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban, rasanya kesal juga menunggu.

Kibum kembali menekan tombol bel. Menunggu sambil melihat ke kanan ke kiri siapa tahu ada intercom yang menjawab. Tapi nihil, padahal sudah dua menit dia menunggu.

Kembali menekan tombol bel. Tapi kali ini lebih gencar dan bertubi tubi.

"HEI! KAU INGIN MENGHANCURKAN BEL RUMAHKU?" terdengar suara dari dalam. Kibum merasakan kehangatan di dalam rongga dadanya. Ia merasa sangat senang.

Ceklek—

Pintu terbuka dan lelaki berparas tampan dengan tubuh atletis mengiriyit heran setelah melihat tamunya di malam yang larut itu. "Kibum?" sedang apa tetangganya yang tak pernah membalas sapaannya itu berdiri di depan rumahnya?

"Malam, apa Kyuhyun ada?"

Siwon sedikit bingung untuk apa Kibum mencari kekasihnya. Apakah mereka saling kenal?

"Kyuhyun! Sayang! Kemarilah!" Siwon memanggil. Tak lama kemudian, seorang lelaki yang begitu di nanti Kibum keluar dari dapur.

Jantung Kibum berdebar hebat. Lengkungan itu terbentuk di bibirnya, Siwon bahkan tergugah melihat tetangganya yang terlihat mengerikan tanpa ekspresi itu kini terlihat begitu tampan dengan senyuman yang begitu manis. Kyuhyun sedikit terperangah, dia hampir melupakan sosok dengan kacamata berframe hitam itu.

"Kibum?" Kyuhyun heran. Ada apa gerangan mantan kekasihnya itu terlihat kembali, padahal sudah dua tahun sejak mereka berpisah. Mereka juga sudah tidak bertemu lagi sejak saat itu.

"Malam Kyuhyun, aku mencarimu" Kyuhyun heran, Kibum tidak seperti Kibum yang dulu. Lelaki itu tidak pernah suka basa basi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Siwon sedikit heran dengan kedua manusia yang sepertinya saling mengenal itu. "Ah iya ini Siwon, kekasihku" Kyuhyun tidak ingin memberikan harapan palsu pada Kibum dan dia tak ingin Siwon salah paham juga.

Kibum tak mendengar kalimat soal Siwon dan kekasih. Ia hanya ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Ayo menikah" ajaknya.

"Kau gila" Kyuhyun itu bermulut pedas dan kini ia benar ingin memberi tahu kalau Kibum benar benar gila. Lelaki itu bahkan tak terlihat terurus lagi seperti dirinya yang dahulu.

"Tidak. Aku mencintaimu. Ayo menikah!" Kibum kembali mengajak Kyuhyun

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Kibum ketika lelaki itu hendak menyentuhnya.

"Hei hei Kibum. Aku tidak tahu apa maumu tapi Kyuhyun itu kekasihku" bentak Siwon kasar. Dia mendorong tubuh Kibum. "Keluar dari rumahku sekarang! Atau ku panggil polisi" ancam Siwon.

Kibum mendongak. "Aku ingin menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun" sejujurnya tidak akan Kibum bicara kalau itu tidak mengandung unsur Kyuhyun di dalamnya.

BUGHH—

Kibum memukul kepala Siwon dengan cepat ketika lelaki itu menarik kerah jaketnya. Cengkraman itu terlepas dan Kyuhyun bahkan kehilangan suaranya ketika melihat kepala Siwon yang berdarah karena hantaman palu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BANGSAT?!" geram Siwon marah. Dia memegangi kepalanya. Kibum menendang perut Siwon, membuat lelaki yang sudah lengah karena pendarahan tersebut tersungkur. Kibum menduduki perutnya, mengangkat tinggi tinggi palu di tangannya.

"Kibum! Jangan!" kali ini Kyuhyun harus menutup matanya.

BUGH

BUGH

Kibum masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya dan palu di tangannya memukuli kepala Siwon. Dia harus hati hati agar tangannya tak ikut terluka karena Siwon masih meronta meski kepalanya sudah setengah hancur.

BUGH

BUGH

Dan Kibum memutuskan untuk menggunakan sisi lain palu yang biasanya digunakan untuk membuka paku untuk dihunuskan pada tenggorokan Siwon.

CRAAK

Benar perkiraannya. Siwon diam. Bahkan sebagai nilai tambahnya, lelaki itu tak meronta lagi. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah pingsan di tempatnya berdiri.

CLANGG

Kibum menjatuhkan palunya. Ia bangkit dari tubuh Siwon. Ia melihat permukaan telapak tangannya. Penuh dengan darah dan Kyuhyun tidak akan suka itu. Kyuhyun pobia darah.

Kibum memilih melepas jaketnya, membersihkan dirinya di westafel dapur rumah Siwon dan kemudian ia menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun. Kembali ke apartemennya.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun, mendapati dirinya yang tengah terikat di atas tempat tidur di kamar yang terlihat begitu sederhana. Kyuhyun melihat kelangit langit kamar, ada beberapa sarang laba laba di sana.

Krieett—

Kyuhyun langsung melihat ke arah pintu. Menemukan sosok Kibum dengan setelan tuxedo di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun terperangah, lelaki itu amat tampan tanpa kacamata frame hitamnya. Kim Kibum memang tampan dan harus Kyuhyun akui itu sejak pertama kali ia mengungkapkan rasa kagum dan sukanya pada salah satu senior sekolahnya itu dahulu.

"Kibum"

"Hm" Kibum bergumam, dia suka suara Kyuhyun ketika memanggil namanya. Kyuhyun memandang tak percaya dirinya yang tengah terbaring dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan yang digunakan Kibum di cermin yang terletak tak jauh darinya.

Kibum meraih sepatu di meja belajarnya yang ada di kamar yang sama, ia mulai memakaikan sepatu kulit hitam itu pada Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun berjinggat takut. Apa mau Kibum? Apakah ia akan membunuh Kyuhyun seperti yang dilakukannya pada Siwon?

"Kau mau apa?"

"Menikah denganmu" Kibum menjawab enteng. Dia tersenyum puas ketika melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang sudah komplit. Tangannya merambat naik, ke atas betis Kyuhyun yang terbalut celana tuxedo yang membuat Kyuhyun merinding. "JANGAN BERANI KAU MENYENTUHKU KIM KIBUM!" pekik Kyuhyun.

Kibum menggerutu namun tanpa suara. Ia kemudian meraih sebuah lipstick di meja tempat ia mengambil sepatu Kyuhyun tadi. "Bukankah kau harus tampak cantik juga ketika pernikahan kita?" Kibum duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali meronta, menjauhkan wajahnya agar lipstick itu tak menyentuh permukaan bibirnya yang telah memucat dan kering karena ketakutan. "DIAM!" Kibum membentaknya, imajinasi Kibum tentang Kyuhyun selalu tentang Kyuhyun yang patuh dengannya. Kyuhyun banyak berubah di batinnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, dia laki laki kenapa dia harus begitu takut dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Kibum juga tak pernah membentaknya dahulu. Apakah Kibum benar benar telah gila? Kibum mencengkram rahang Kyuhyun, mengoleskan lipstick itu dengan kasar di permukaan bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kibum, kenapa—" Kyuhyun ingin bertanya tapi Kibum sudah tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia menatapnya.

"Kau sangat indah" puji lelaki tampan itu. Dia mengambil sisir, menata rambut Kyuhyun agar terlihat rapi. Kyuhyun hanya dapat melihat wajah Kibum dari cermin di hadapannya. Cinta yang begitu besar masih terlihat di bola mata hitam yang terlihat begitu kosong. "Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun" Kibum menunduk, menghirup dalam dalam aroma Kyuhyun yang membuat pemilik tubuh itu merinding.

"Mari kita mulai pernikahan kita sayang!" Kibum melepas ikatan Kyuhyun. Kesempatan itu tak disia siakan Kyuhyun. Dia cepat menendang tubuh Kibum—mencoba melarikan diri. Dia meraih tongkat pemukul yang berada di sudut ruangan, mengacungkannya pada Kibum yang mencoba berdiri dan mengejarnya kembali.

"PERGI! Jangan dekati aku Kibum! Kau GILA!" teriaknya. Kyuhyun ingin segera pergi dari sini, ia akan melaporkan Kibum ke polisi atas perbuatannya yang membunuh Siwon dan menyekapnya. Tapi tangan Kyuhyun melemas saat melihat air mata yang tak pernah di lihatnya dari pria kaku nan dingin itu.

"Kyuhyun" panggilnya. Kyuhyun seolah terhipnotis. Rasa iba itu mengetuk pintu hatinya, kenangan kenangan tentang cinta antara dia dan Kibum berputar di kepalanya. "Kenapa kau begitu cepat merubah segalanya? Mengapa kau begitu cepat melupakanku?"

"Sudah dua tahun Kim, kita sudah selesai" Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan lirih itu. "Lepaskanlah aku, kumohon!"

"Selama itu aku selalu mengingatmu, apa dosaku hingga aku tak bisa melupakanmu?" Kyuhyun diam. Rasanya ia ingin menerjang Kibum dan memeluk mahluk yang sangat rapuh dimatanya. Kibum bukan seperti ini. Kibum mantan kekasihnya itu sangat kuat.

Kyuhyun merunduk. PLAANG

Ia menjatuhkan tongkat yang ia pegang. Tak menyadari kalau Kibum menyeringai melihatnya. "Menikah denganku Kyuhyun!" membuat Kyuhyun tersadar jika Kibum sekarang berniat mencelakakannya. Dia kembali melangkah mundur. Membuat Kibum dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya maju, Kibum mengambil tongkat pemukul yang tadi digunakan Kyuhyun untuk membela dirinya.

"Jangan membuatku memaksamu" Kibum berbicara dengan nada yang rendah. Kyuhyun ketakutan. Siapa yang tidak ketakutan menghadapi seseorang yang sudah memukul kekasihmu sendiri sampai mati?

Bayangan Siwon yang dipenuhi darah membuat Kyuhyun panic. Ia tak ingin bernasib sama dengan Siwon. Dia belum siap mati. Segalanya didunia ini masih indah untuknya. Ia berlari lagi, kea rah pintu kali ini, namun semua terkunci. Apartemen Kibum itu seolah benteng untuk mengurung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencari, celigukan ke segala arah hanya untuk mendapatkan tempat persembunyian.

Anggaplah dia konyol. Dia bersembunyi di bawah meja makan. Berharap ia akan aman di sana padahal Kibum jelas jelas bisa melihatnya di sana. Ketakutannya telah membuatnya menjadi sangat idiot. Kibum merasa Kyuhyun sedang bermain petak umpet dengannya.

"Aku menemukanmu" ucap Kibum sambil mengendap endap. Dia menarik kaki Kyuhyun dari belakang. Membuat Kyuhyun terpekik hendak menangis.

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU!"

PLAAK

Sebuah pukul di dapatkan Kibum. Bibir Kyuhyun bergetar, dia melihat darah yang begitu ia takuti mengalir dari luka yang dibuatnya di wajah Kibum. Pipi Kibum tergores, mungkin akibat cincin yang digunakan Kyuhyun di jemarinya. Tubuh Kyuhyun kembali melemas. Dia mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

Kibum bangkit, merasa Kyuhyun takkan lari lagi darinya. Ia berjalan ke sebuah nakas di ruangan tamunya. Dia membuka salah satu laci di sana, mengambil sebuah alat yang ia yakini bisa digunakannya agar Kyuhyun menikah dengannya. Dia mengambil alat itu. Menodongkannya tepat di dahi Kyuhyun.

"Berdiri!" katanya dingin. Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat ketika mulut senapan itu ada di depan dahinya. Kyuhyun memaksakan kakinya yang lemas untuk berdiri. Kibum menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun kembali senyuman lembut terukir di wajah tampannya. Dia menuntun Kyuhyun untuk berdiri menghadap sebuah salib besar di dinding.

"Aku, Kim Kibum bersedia menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Menerimanya dalam susah ataupun sakit dan tetap setia selama lamanya" sedikit menambahi sumpah. Kibum melirik kea rah Kyuhyun. "Gilaranmu sayang" katanya namun ia lebih memepetkan mulut pistol ke sisi pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Aku—" Kyuhyun takut mati. Dia sangat takut. Dia menelan ludahnya.

"Cepat!" Kibum berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun.

Cekrek—

Suara pelatuk terdengar. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. "Aku, Cho Kyuhyun bersedia menikah dengan Kim Kibum. Menerimanya dalam susah ataupun sakit dan tetap setia selama lamanya"

Kibum merasakannya. Kehangatan yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia memutar tubuh Kyuhyun agar menghadap kearahnya, mengecup bibirnya dan melumatnya sedikit. Kyuhyun tak mengerti tapi ia merindukan bibir mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia menutup matanya. Kibum itu berbeda dengan pria lain yang pernah mencintainya.

Kibumlah, seseorang yang terlalu dalam mencintainya.

Kibumlah, seseorang yang terlalu lama mencintainya.

Seseorang yang mengecup dan melumat bibirnya tanpa nafsu. Hanya kecupan ringan dan berakhir dengan lumatan lembut yang tak pernah memaksa.

"Terima kasih" dan kata penghargaan setelah itu. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa di hargai. Kibum mengecup dahi Kyuhyun sesudahnya. Dia mengusap rambut Kyuhyun lembut. "Aku hanya ingin kau mengingatku seperti aku yang selalu mengingatmu.

Kibum melangkah kakinya menjauhi Kyuhyun, berjalan mundur dan ketika Kibum merasakan punggungnya menyentuh pintu kaca yang terhubung dengan jendela beranda kamarnya dia berbalik, membuka pintu itu dan melangkah keluar. Ia bisa melihat mentari terbit dari sana dengan jelas. Kamarnya berada di lantai dua belas.

"Aku mencintaimu suamiku, kenanglah aku sayang" katanya. Dia memanjat tiang pembatas di berandanya. Memberikan senyuman terbaik yang ia punya ketika berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. Matahari membuat mata Kyuhyun silau melihat Kibum dari sana.

Kibum mengarahkan pistol yang ia pegang ke dahinya sendiri. "Ingatlah aku seperti aku mengingatmu"

"Ki—" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. "TIDAK! KIBUM!" Teriaknya histeris dan bermaksud menghentikan tingak gila Kibum selanjutnya.

Namun—

DOOORR

Semua terlambat.

BRAAAAKKK

Semua seolah bergerak lambat. Kyuhyun dengan jelas melihat Kibum yang menembak dirinya sendiri dan kemudian terjun dari beranda kamarnya. Suara tubuh Kibum yang menubruk mobil sedan yang terparkir tepat dibawahnya terdengar.

Suara alarm mobil terdengar, Kyuhyun menatap mayat Kibum dari atas beranda. "KIBUM!" dan dia menjeritkan nama itu. Berteriak seperti orang gila tak memperdulikan apapun lagi.

Dia benci Kibum dan dia benci darah. Dan kedua perpaduan itu berada di depan matanya sekarang. Kibum bersimbah darah di sana.

.

.

_Ingatlah aku, seperti aku mengingatmu selama ini. _

_Ingatlah aku, sepanjang hidupmu._

_Jika kau lelah susul aku. _

_Aku akan selalu setia menantimu._

.

.

END

Ini FF yang tidak diperhitungkan sebelumnya. Buahahahahha


End file.
